Many attempts have been made to improve golf putter design in order to increase accuracy and reliability during the putting phase of the game.
Various regulations, such as the Official United States Golf Association (USGA) Rules of Golf, limit the putter head designs for clubs to be used in officially sanctioned tournaments, handicapping and in other competitive game play.
This invention is not designed with a primary goal of conforming to such regulations. Several aspects of its configuration and use may not conform to regulations, while other aspects allow for operation in a mode with detached elements, so that the putting head attains conformance with applicable regulations.
Rather, the aim of the present invention is to create a new type of putter that will help golf players of average ability to improve their performance and personal enjoyment of golf, during both practice sessions and normal game play.
More specifically, this invention helps the player target putter alignment throughout the entire putting stroke, employing a design construction with such necessary strength and stability so that it can equally well be employed as a training putter on the practice putting green or during practice rounds on a golf course, or be used as a conventional putter during tournament play.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for improving putting reliability and accuracy.